


Первая попытка

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках текстового флэшмоба для  Nunziata: Ф'нор, "мой персонаж пытается соблазнить вашего, или наоборот" </p><p>+Килара, POV ее же. Таймлайн - "Полет Дракона"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая попытка

Килара придирчиво смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и решительно не находила ни одного недостатка. Волосы - золото, черты лица - выше всех похвал, косметика лежит ровно, новое платье подчеркивает великолепную фигуру, уже совсем восстановившуюся после родов. Сегодня она выберет, кого захочет. Давно пора дать отставку этому зануде Т'бору, сколько можно терпеть однообразие. Причем такое однообразие. У бронзового всадника не было никакой фантазии в постели, да и фантазия, скажем честно, ему бы не помогла. Только и престижа, что бронзовый, что командир крыла. Любой его подчиненный мог бы дать ему фору. Ну, не любой, конечно, на зеленых всадников Килара даже не смотрела, а остальных не успела перепробовать. А Ф'лар... Женщина вздохнула. Ф'лар стал недосягаем с тех пор взлетел в Предводители Вейра и предпочел ей пигалицу эту Лессу. Килара слегка поморщилась от неприятных воспоминаний, но не позволила себе на них задерживаться. Сегодня вечером она обязательно найдет себе нового партнера. Еще раз мысленно перебрав всех бронзовых всадников и вздохнув, она переключилась на коричневых. Пожалуй, Ф'нор мог бы заменить ей зазнавшегося Предводителя, тем более они так похожи! Килара наконец оторвалась от зеркала и отправилась выполнять задуманное.

Миновав Нижние Пещеры (вот еще, можно же заляпать платье!), она прошла прямо к столам, уже наполовину накрытым к ужину. Не все еще всадники собрались, но Предводитель с помощниками уже пришли, поэтому Килара целеустремленно направилась в их сторону. Ф'лар, заметив ее маневр, что-то сказал своим собеседникам и отошел к своему креслу, а Ф'нор и Т'сам с нарочито сияющими улыбками дружно приветствовали подходящую женщину:

\- Килара, ты сегодня великолепно выглядишь!

Она благосклонно кивнула всадникам и, грациозно развернувшись в пол-оборота, послала чарующую улыбку Ф'нору. Т'сам понятливо ретировался вслед за Предводителем.

\- Я слышала, коричневый, что тренировка сегодня была очень удачной, - начала она.

\- Мы приобретаем опыт с каждым вылетом, - нейтрально отозвался Ф'нор, вежливо улыбаясь.

\- Но это ведь очень утомительно, - она подошла чуть ближе и заглянула ему в глаза. - Потом нужно как следует отдохнуть.

\- Выспаться не помешает, - коричневый всадник усмехнулся, не отодвигаясь, но и не проявляя никакой инициативы.

\- Но ведь необязательно тратить всю ночь на сон, не так ли? Отдыхать можно по-разному...

Она еще раз улыбнулась и потянулась было дотронуться до его руки, как Ф'нор аккуратно, но решительно сдал назад.

\- Я, похоже, слишком традиционен в некоторых вопросах. Прости, Килара, но мне еще нужно поговорить с Предводителем. Ты сегодня действительно прекрасно выглядишь, - с этими словами он отошел от женщины, изобразив на прощанье подобие галантного поклона. 

Килара осталась стоять, пытаясь сдержать нарастающий гнев. Она не понимала, что произошло, еще ни один всадник не бросал ее посередине залы, дав ей понять, что не собирается позвать ее в свой вейр. Но, может он не понял? Может быть его дракон так часто догонял зеленых, что Ф'нор просто теперь не интересуется женщинами? И постоянной пары у него нет. Килара была зла и растеряна, но старалась не выдать свое разочарование. Кто знает, может быть он в самом деле устал и не хочет осрамиться перед красивейшей женщиной Вейра? Она мысленно перебрала все успокоительные причины, по которым он мог ее отвергнуть сегодня и выбрала последнюю как самую приятную для нее лично. Подавив вздох, она огляделась вокруг. Всадники собирались к ужину и многие бросали на нее восхищенные взгляды. Сегодня она найдет себе кого-нибудь, чтобы утешить неутоленную страсть. Лучше, конечно, какого-нибудь коричневого. И кого угодно, кроме Т'бора. Килара повела плечами, чтобы декольте платья приняло более соблазнительную форму и с уверенной улыбкой направилась к уже накрытым столам. А Ф'нор от нее никуда не денется. Если уж даже Ф'лар не устоял.


End file.
